mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 3
Happy 4th of July!!! Please only comment on the page here. These other pages are for historical reasons only. 20 x 20 click trade Hey did I trade with you before for clicks skullkeepa14? -- 02:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I said all of the group module clix are a gift-- 02:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Group performance module clix Do u still want those clix on ur module?wat happened to old talk page?-- 02:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes just 20 times for now and what module do you want me to click on to finish our 20 click trade. I archived my old talk page because it was frustrating me with it bouncing up and down because of german and LegoManiac sigs. Plus it was getting full and taking a long time to load. -- 02:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 1 space fuel cell could u send me 1 space fuel cell? extra-- 05:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sure. -- 05:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum or pipes Could u please send back any gypsum or pipes that were sent to u, i no some were sent!-- 11:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry only 1 gypsum was sent. It takes a very long time to get 50. -- 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx 4 bein a reliable freind, now I have 4gypsum and 4 pipes, Could I buy ur pipes and gypsum at a discount since i'm a frequent customer?-- 11:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh just make the offer on store talk page and I'll talk about it there. -- 11:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Again? Do you want to exchange traffic sigs again like last time?-- 23:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You are not aloud to advertise on other peoples talk pages. So I think you might get disqualified. :( -- 02:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I see your point. thank you for the warning i'll stop immediately. but this was not a add I was simply asking you if you wanted to exchange traffic sigs.-- 17:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) If you're still mad about the totemic animal thing don't worry I'm working on it :) well not quite this week I have to go camping.-- 17:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not mad. Just wanted to let you know. -- 23:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum and pipes sent to u there was lots of gypsums and pipes sent to u, Can u please send em bak'?????? PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!-- 06:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I got only 5 pipes no gypsum. And I sent them. But could you send me all your extra construction materials when you are done with rank 5? I'll pay you 40 for each. -- 10:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'll see?-- 23:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) the trick is to get rare items such as 10 gypsum and sell it in the auction then like somebody will bid ridiculously big amounts and say that they have to put the clix on ur pet golum! TOO EASy!!!!!-- 23:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 6 Hey!, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna finish rank 5 today! I also have 573 hit singles from u so there no need for me to make performance modules! All i gotta do is stock up on orange brix!-- 23:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I have 5 xtra pipes leftova I'll trade u that for: 1. 2 pipes=42 nails 2. 3 pipes=2 gypsum or 120 clix ( Feel free to bargain!) Please reply?-- 00:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll take 2 for 42 nails and 3 for 120 clix. Please discuss this trade on store talk page. -- 09:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing just the 2 pipe deal first, THANX MAN have a look at Recent changes! I've been askin every1 for nails! So first i'll send pipes then u send nails, u don't have to do da clix by today! but i would like the clix on pos-- 09:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I sent u 5 pipes please send nails!-- 09:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Please send nails Please!!!!! Please send nails Please!!!!! I sent u the 5 pipes!-- 09:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sent. -- 09:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7 tomorow All I need to complete rank 6 now is 8 clix or 2 platinum albums! I'll b rank 7 tomorow!!!!-- 10:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7!!!! I'm finally ur rank! I hope u can help me, lets do deals: Deal 1. I make elemental waters and air, u make elemental fires( I don't have factory) and elemental earths. We swap accordingly Deal 2. I can swap clix with u, u clik my pet panther or any pet module, I give u clix of the amount u give me? So how about it wanna do any of these trades???-- 05:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I was trying to get all of the animal blue prints so that I can sell them and do not have to depend on other people. I know maybe you I will give 35 clix to one of your elemental modules and 35 clix to your pet modules then you do the same for me sound good? -- 06:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ye we could do that, also i've got the totemic wolf blueprint now so if u send me the stuff i can make one for u!!! Just tell me wat u want?-- 06:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) So do u still wanna do this trade? Totemic wolf???-- 06:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh just tell me what you need and I will send it. -- 08:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Search totemic wolf in the search bar!-- 08:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hello?-- 09:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I sent enough for you and me so make them!!! :) -- 09:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok!, All i need now is green brix 16 of em!(bad word)-- 09:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hey just click on my pet panther and you will get 5 bricks randomly. -- 09:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ur totemic wolf is ready! I will send it over!-- 09:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) It's sent, Now since i spent lots of bix totemic ingredients and brix could u give me something?-- 09:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What do you need? -- 09:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I need orange brix so clix on my pos gates!-- 09:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hello?!!!-- 10:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sorry give them tomorow. -- 11:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok give them tomorow, also i've got totemic hawk blueprint!-- 11:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) How many clicks do you want? And what do you need to build the hawk? And also when I get to rank 8 it will be a while until I start click trading because I am REALLY LOW ON BRICKS Also when we get to rank 8 just follow the instructions on this guys page. -- 23:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. So those clix u owe me I'll let u give me.... hmmm since u gave me elementals, just make it that u give me a fair amount of elemental fires and Earths!!-- 08:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I give them when I can. -- 08:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Also whenever you need green or purple brix fast clik mine please and only mine? I'll only clik urs ok!-- 09:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. And if you send me 11 totemic water and 10 totemic scale and 2 totemic fangs then I'll send you the totemic mountain lion and the totemic snake. -- 11:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ok I'm on the case!-- 11:21, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sent!-- 11:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) sorry I also need 10 totemic fur for the TML -- 11:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) done!-- 11:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OK I sent both of them and could you send me the totemic hawk. Just tell me what you need. -- 11:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! For rank 8 were going to need alot of totem animals for the shields!!-- 11:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) do u have any H F machines?-- 11:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Not very many. I used to have 800 orange bricks and now only 200. -- 12:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Animals well I relay need them-- 02:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Warning 04:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't advertising my traffic page it was for a security page for troyl he said that if I got 5 people that I traded with then he would be my friend again. -- 04:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I earased all of the advertisements that I could find. -- 04:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) New Blueprint-Totemic Turtle! I have the turtle blueprint so if u want it just ask? And do u have hypnotic frequency machines?-- 11:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh I'll take it. I just have to get a few more clicks on my pet owl module and we can trade animals. -- 23:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I will Get the turtle ready!-- 02:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC) O and I have 46 wind element,43 Earth Element and 22 water element So tell me wat u want and we can trade elements! I'm back! Back from the camp! And It was so fun!-- 21:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Great but I might not need those animals see comments above. I'll tell you wether I would like to cancel them. -- 23:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC! Come on IRC! Right now!-- 04:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) i Gave u 100 clix on ur pet owl As per discussed on IRC I have given u 100 clix to ur pet owl but I didn't give u the clix on ur elemental mods! So wenever ur ready to give the owl and the elemental fires!-- 08:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I don't have enough purple bricks to make one for you but I will have it ready on monday. -- 09:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok do u have any elemental fires then? Because All I need is fires to make some animals! And now i've got rabbit blueprint, Remember for rank 9 u will need the blueprints for the tutle the mountain lion the wolf the rabbit the hawk just for starters!-- 09:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I just got the totemic rabbit and I am going to get a totemic hawk now we just need to trade animals and get the WI-FI transmiter blueprint. -- 10:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) remember leinardo in rank 8 you have to build all the totemic animals at least twice to get the shields.-- 13:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OK thanks skipper. Ok skullkeepa14 I will send you 30 right now and send some more later. Plus I am sending your totemic owl so could you please give me the totemic turtle and then all I will need is 70 more hit singles to get gold albums to get circut boards to build the WI-FI transmiter. And then I will be rank 8!!!! -- 00:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Remember you are also on my group performance module click on that twenty times and tell me when you clicked.-- 00:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) and check your store talk. I will click tomorow and why should I check my store talk? -- 01:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You may have a new customer, I've asked a very good friend of mine.-- 15:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC)